1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluorine-containing polyether and a method for preparing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluorine-containing polyether which can have a higher molecular weight than conventional fluorine-containing polyethers and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorine-containing polyethers, particularly perfluoropolyethers are high performance, non-flammable oils, and having resistance to heat and have chemicals and good lubricating properties. As a result, fluorine-containing polyethers are widely used in various fields including the aerospace industry and the semiconductor industry. However, by conventional preparation processes, it is hardly possible to prepare a fluorine-containing polyether having a high molecular weight.
A fluorine-containing polyether having a terminal acyl fluoride group is unstable. To stabilize such a terminal group, there have been proposed various measures such as a reaction of a corresponding polyfluoropolyether with fluorine (F.sub.2) at a high temperature of hydrolysis of the acyl fluoride group with water followed by a reaction with fluorine. However, it is well known that the reaction with fluorine is dangerous.